Its going on!
by MiNa-MiKeY
Summary: Spielt direkt nach dem Kampf auf Hogwarts. Pairing: RonHermine...Wie es mit den beiden nach Buch 7 weiter geht!
1. Zweisamkeit Prolog

Sie folgte Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum in dem sich niemand befand.  
Alle waren sie in der großen Halle um provisorische Aufräumarbeiten zu leisten, den Verletzten zu helfen oder einfach nur zu feiern.  
Ihr kam es vor wie in einem Traum. Voldemort war tot. Endlich.  
Hermine lächelte.  
Nichts, aber auch gar nichts konnte sie jetzt noch von ihrem Glück trennen.  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Ron in einen ihrer Lieblingssessel am Kamin fallen.  
Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.  
Das war auch nicht nötig, sie wussten wie der jeweils andere sich fühlte, hatten sich alles gesagt.  
Harry gähnte.  
" Tut mir Leid Leute, ich bin tot müde, es macht euch doch sicher nichts aus wenn ich ins Bett gehe oder?"   
Ron und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf.  
"Nein, nein wir kommen gleich nach!", murmelte Hermine.  
Dann verschwand Harry in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf Ron.  
Er saß zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel und starrte ins Kaminfeuer.  
Sie wusste, dass er an Fred dachte.  
Der Gedanke an ihn tat weh, für Ron musste es aber weitaus schlimmer zu ertragen sein.  
Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Als sie vor ihm stand kniete sie sich nieder sodass sie sich auf Augenhöhe mit ihm befand.  
Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
Er sah sie an und lächelte traurig.  
"Ich musste nur gerade an ihn denken, weißt du? Als...als er...", Ron verstummte. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.  
Hermine hatte ihn nicht oft weinen sehen.  
"Wenn du lieber allein sein möchtest...", begann sie, doch Ron schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
"Nein, bitte bleib! Ich meine...wenn es dir nichts ausmacht natürlich... wenn du lieber gehen willst kann ich das auch verstehen, du bist bestimmt müde das kann ich total verstehen ehrlich..."  
Hermine legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Ron überspielte seine Schwächen einfach indem er wirres Zeug redete, so machte er es immer.  
Aber irgendwie mochte sie das an ihm.  
"Ron du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen, ich weiß wie es dir geht"  
Mit diesem Worten legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, okay?"  
"Danke Hermine!", sagte er leise, dass sie es kaum hören konnte.  
Er umarmte sie fest, so als wolle er sie nie mehr gehen lassen...


	2. Initiative

(Rückblick:)  
_"Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, okay?"  
"Danke Hermine!", sagte er leise, dass sie es kaum hören konnte.  
Er umarmte sie fest, so als wolle er sie nie mehr gehen lassen..._

Es war unglaublich schön so nah bei Ron zu sein. Hermine kribbelte es am ganzen Körper.  
Nach ewig langer Zeit (so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor) lösten sie sich voneinander.  
"Wir sollten jetzt auch ins Bett gehen. Du siehst echt fertig aus und mir gehts nich besser.", sagte Ron.  
Hermine nickte. "Gute Nacht Ron!". Blitzschnell stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Ron lief leicht rosa an und murmelte dann: "Schlaf schön!"  
Hermine lächelte noch einmal. Dann lief sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie erst sehr spät.   
Sie war allein im Schlafsaal, die anderen hatten gar nicht hier geschlafen.  
Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon nach Hause gefahren zu ihren Eltern.  
Bei diesem Gedanke durchfuhr sie ein leichter Schmerz. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern so sehr.  
Doch das schlimmste war, dass diese nicht einmal wussten, dass sie überhaupt existierte.  
So schnell wie es ginge würde sie nach Australien fahren und ihren Zauber rückgängig machen das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen.  
Aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall alleine gehen.  
Sie wusste nicht ob sie es allein schaffen würde ihre Eltern überhaupt wieder zu finden und außerdem hatte sie Angst. Schreckliche Angst, dass irgendetwas schief gehen könnte.  
Am liebsten wäre ihr es wenn Ron mitkommen könnte aber sie wollte ihm das in seiner jetzigen Situation nicht zumuten.  
Er hatte genug eigene Probleme sie wollte ihn nicht auch noch mit ihren eigenen belästigen.  
Hermine stieg langsam aus ihrem Bett.  
Müde ging sie ins Bad und eine halbe Stunde später machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dort angekommen traf sie auf Harry und Ginny.  
"Morgen Hermine!", sagte Harry.  
"Hey ihr beiden!", sie lächelte.  
Dann wandte sie sich an Ginny. "Wie geht´s dir?", fragte sie behutsam.  
"Es geht schon.", Ginny versuchte zu lächeln aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.  
"Wir sind grade auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Die Lehrer haben da so gut es ging aufgeräumt und wir können was frühstücken. Kommst du mit?"  
"Klar, ich hab total Hunger! Ist Ron schon unten?"  
"Wahrscheinlich. Als ich aufgestanden bin war er schon weg. Sieht im eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich so früh aufzustehen.", Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

In der großen Halle angekommen hielt Hermine Ausschau nach Ron, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.  
Sie setzte sich neben Harry und Ginny und begann zu essen.  
Als sie endlich fertig war verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ron.  
Sie war beunruhigt, weil er offenbar den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen worden war. Nachdem sie auch den ganzen Griffindor Turm abgesucht hatte machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen.  
Gerade als sie schon fast vor Verzweiflung beschlossen hatte das Schloss abzusuchen schwang das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite und ein roter Haarschopf erschien.  
"RON!" Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.  
"Wo um Himmels Willen warst du?! Ich dachte schon es ist was passiert ich dachte... ich dachte -" sie schluchzte und brach ab, unfähig weiter zu sprechen.  
Ron der total überrascht war nahm sie schnell in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.  
"Hey! Alles okay. Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht einfach weggehen dürfen ohne was zu sagen. Ich musste einfach mal an die frische Luft. Aber...aber Voldemort ist tot Hermine! Uns kann jetzt nichts mehr passieren!"  
Er löste sich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
"Bitte lass mich nie wieder allein.", flüsterte sie plötzlich.  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf.   
Dann beugte er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das tat und Hermine hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ron so schnell die Initiative ergreifen würde.  
Als sie den Kuss erwiderte fühlte sie sich so glücklich wie nie zuvor.  
Ron zog sie näher zu sich heran , und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten sah Ron sie so unsicher an, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte als zu lachen.  
"Hab ich...was falsch gemacht?", fragte er und klang dabei so verletzt, dass Hermine es sofort bereute .  
"Nein, natürlich nicht Ron! Du hast...alles richtig gemacht!" Und zur Bestätigung küsste sie ihn so intensiv, dass Ron fast rückwärts auf den Boden stolperte. 


	3. Ich lass dich nicht alleine gehen

Ron stand am Fenster des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums und hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich fühlen sollte.  
Auf der einen Seite war er überglücklich, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte mit Hermine zusammen zu kommen, auf der anderen Seite war er immer noch tief erschüttert über Freds Tod.  
"Ron?", schreckte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Harry.  
"Wie geht´s dir?", fragte Harry.  
"Ganz okay, denk ich." antwortete er.  
"Deine Mum hat dich vorhin gesucht", fuhr Harry fort.  
"Sie wollte wissen ob du mit zurück zum Fuchsbau gehst oder ob du noch bleibst um zu helfen."  
"Was machst du denn?"  
"Na ja ich würd gern noch bleiben. Immerhin ist dieses ganze Chaos hier allein mir zu verdanken.", grinste Harry.  
Ron lachte nicht über seinen kleinen Scherz und sah ihn weiter ernst an.  
"Und Hermine?", fragte er. "Will sie auch noch bleiben?"  
"Keine Ahnung.", Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Was ich dich noch fragen wollte... wie ist das denn nun zwischen euch beiden?"  
Ron wurde schlagartig knallrot. "Na ja also...ich weiß nicht wie sie das sieht aber ich...also von mir aus gesehen...-"  
"Okay ich versteh schon.", grinste Harry jetzt bis über beide Ohren.  
Ron wurde noch roter wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war und stieß Harry mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.  
In diesem Moment kam Hermine die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal hinunter, sah die beiden und kam auf sie zu.  
"Hey ihr beiden!", sie lächelte sie an. "Worüber redet ihr?", fragte sie äußerst interessiert als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
"Über eu-", begann Harry grinsend , "Darüber ob wir noch hier bleiben oder nicht.", viel ihm Ron hastig ins Wort.  
"Achso. Und?"  
"Ich bleib noch." Erwiderte Harry.  
"Harry!"  
Ginny war plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht.  
"Kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte sie ihn bittend.  
"Jaah klar", erwiderte er leicht irritiert.  
"Bin gleich wieder da.", rief er Ron und Hermine zu als er Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus folgte.  
Ron blickte ihnen leicht missmutig hinterher.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu.  
Diese sah ihn mit ihrem wissendem Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte dann: "Ihr habt nicht wirklich darüber geredet oder?"  
"Was? Ich... na ja... also gut...er wollte wissen wie das... wie das jetzt ist zwischen uns.", stotterte er unbeholfen.  
"Und was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie.  
Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken doch ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt denn sie wollte unbedingt Rons Antwort hören.  
Ron wurde nun sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich na ja, ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst  
aber...von mir aus gesehen...hab ich gesagt sind wir doch schon irgendwie zusammen."  
Hermine viel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
"Sind wir?", fragte sie ihn strahlend.  
"Oh Ron! Du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet, dass du... ach egal-"  
Im nächsten Moment hatte sie schon ihre Lippen auf die seinen gepresst.  
Ron wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und er erwiderte den Kuss.  
Kurz darauf löste sie sich wieder von ihm, hielt ihn aber weiter mit beiden Armen fest umklammert.  
Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet als sie ihn wieder ansah.  
"Wow!", er grinste sie mit strahlenden Augen an.  
"Ron", begann sie jetzt, "Was wirst du tun?"  
"Was?"  
"Ich meine bleibst du noch hier oder gehst du zum Fuchsbau zurück?"  
"Ich weiß nicht...Was machst du denn?"  
"Eigentlich wollte ich... du weißt schon wegen meinen Eltern..."  
Sie brach ab. Ron bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
"Hey, Hermine!"  
Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, von Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
Ron drückte sie noch fester an sich und strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft über den Rücken.  
"Ist schon gut! Weißt du was? Gleich morgen gehen wir zusammen nach Australien! Ich komm mit dir, versprochen! "  
"Nein Ron du brauchst das nicht zu tun, ich hab dir schon genug Sorgen gemacht, ich..."  
"Ich meins ernst Hermine, ich lass dich bestimmt nicht alleine gehen!"  
Jetzt schluchzte sie nur noch heftiger.  
"Danke Ron! Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde, ehrlich!"  
Ron zog sie zum Sofa und Hermine ließ sich hinein fallen. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
Sie rückte näher zu ihm bis sie schließlich auf seinem Schoß saß.  
Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen während Ron sanft seine Arme um sie legte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine war vor lauter Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.


	4. Ich liebe dich!

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Ron Weasley.

Einen Moment brauchte sie um zu begreifen wo sie war.

Sie lag auf dem Sofa des Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraums in den Armen von Ron.

Sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie hatte wieder dieses unglaublich schöne Gefühl, dass nichts in ihrem Leben jetzt noch schief gehen könnte.

Ron schlief noch tief und fest. Lange lag sie einfach nur still da und betrachtete ihn. Bedacht darauf sich nicht zu bewegen um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Doch schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie kam ihm noch etwas näher und küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze. Darauf hin regte sich Ron langsam und schlug die Augen auf.

Er sah dabei direkt in Hermines Augen die ihm immer noch so nah war.

Hermine der die Situation jetzt etwas unangenehm geworden war sagte mit leicht geröteten Wangen: „ Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", und wollte gerade von ihm wegrücken um aufzustehen als Ron sie zurückhielt indem er sie fest umarmte und sie an sich drückte. Als er seinen Griff etwas gelockert hatte sah sie ihn an.

Er lächelte. „ Hey, ist schon okay. Wie können schließlich nicht noch Tage lang nur rumhängen und schlafen."

Damit setzte er sich auf, löste seine Arme von ihr und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Es ist schon Nachmittag und ich hab noch nichts gegessen. Man hab ich nen Hunger", stöhnte er.

„Du kannst wirklich nicht einmal an was anderes als ans Essen denken, oder Ron?"

Doch es war nichts Vorwurfsvolles in ihrer Stimme wie er es von ihr gewöhnt war.

Er grinste sie an. „ Doch kann ich!" Langsam kam er ihr näher und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Hermines Herz klopfte wieder wie wild doch Ron zeigte kein Anzeichen von Scham und wurde nicht einmal rot wie es sonst in solchen Situationen der Fall war.

Dann küsste er sie wie er es noch nie getan hatte. So selbstsicher und so voller Liebe, dass Hermine glaubte jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden.

Sie umarmte ihn heftig und langsam öffnete sie ihre Lippen. Als sich ihre Zungen zaghaft berührten durchfuhr es sie wie einen Blitz. Ihre Schüchternheit war komplett vergessen und sie küsste ihn so stürmisch wie nie zuvor. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr als Ron sie noch fester umarmte und sie ebenso stürmisch küsste. Ziemlich widerwillig lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander um etwas Luft zu schnappen.

„Hermine…ich … ich liebe dich weißt du das?", entfuhr es Ron plötzlich schwer atmend.

Er hatte nicht geplant das zu sagen, es war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann füllten sie sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Ron! Oh, Ron ich liebe dich auch! Wirklich!", brachte sie unter Schluchzern hervor.

Dann warf sie sich in seine Arme und weinte und lachte zugleich und Ron hielt sie einfach nur fest und konnte nicht begreifen was gerade geschehen war.


	5. Aufbruch

Chapter 5

Der nächste Tag sollte für alle sehr anstrengend werden.

Es war der Tag an dem Fred Weasley beerdigt werden sollte.

Die Zeremonie fand in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus statt denn dort befand sich der am nächsten liegende Friedhof.

Ron und Hermine wollten noch am selben Abend nach Australien aufbrechen.

Harry und Ron waren zusammen in ihrem Schlafsaal und packten gerade ihre Sachen als Ron plötzlich sagte: „Was wollte Ginny eigentlich gestern so wichtiges mit dir besprechen?"

Harry sah ihn ziemlich erschrocken an und wurde etwas rot.

„ Na ja…also…wirsindwiederzusammen.", nuschelte er ziemlich unverständlich.

Ron hielt plötzlich inne und sah ihn an.

Offenbar hatte er trotzdem verstanden was er gesagt hatte.

„Ron ich weiß du hast ein Problem damit aber… du weißt schon jetzt wo das alles vorbei ist und wo keine Gefahr mehr droht ist doch nichts dabei oder? Ich meine vorher waren wir schließlich auch zusammen …"

Harry kam sich selbst ziemlich blöd vor sich überhaupt vor Ron zu rechtfertigen aber er wollte keinen Streit. Nicht jetzt.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ein Problem damit habe?"

Harry starrte ihn an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Ron sah Harry ein weiteres Mal an.

„Ich hab kein Problem mit euch beiden.", wiederholte er als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt.

„Okayyy woher kommt jetzt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?" fragte Harry jetzt ziemlich irritiert.

„Harry ich kann dir doch vertrauen oder?"

„Jaah klar."

„Gut wie gesagt: Hab mit euch beiden kein Problem."

„Dein Ernst?!"

„Wie oft soll ichs denn noch sagen? Willst du das ich meine Meinung wieder änder?"

Harry grinste ihn jetzt unglaublich erleichtert an. „Danke, Mann!", sagte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Das hat jetzt aber nichts mit Hermine zu tun, oder?", fragte er ihn immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Quatsch wieso das denn?"

„Na ja ich glaub gestern hat halb Hogwarts euch gesehen als ihr auf dem Sofa geschlafen habt."; erwiderte er ganz beiläufig.

Ron stieß Harry in die Seite. Sein Gesicht war knallrot.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste laut loslachen.

Ron starrte ihn erst missmutig an doch dann grinste auch er und musste schließlich mitlachen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermine kam herein.

„Hey ihr beiden! Was ist so lustig?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry musste jetzt nur noch mehr lachen doch Ron war schlagartig verstummt.

„Ach nichts.", sagte er und warf Harry einen warnende Blick zu, sodass der sich die Hand vor den Mund halten musste was allerdings auch nicht viel half.

Hermine blickte leicht verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Doch dann sagte sie: „Seit ihr fertig? Wir wollen los."  
Harry griff nach seiner Tasche die mit der Weile fertig gepackt war.

„Ich schon, aber Ron könnte wohl etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Dann ging er grinsend in Richtung Tür und verschwand.

Hermine blickte Ron an. Dann sagte sie: „Ich wollte noch kurz mit dir reden." , sie ließ sich auf Rons Bett fallen. „Über Australien. Weißt du wir müssen nicht heute noch gehen wenn du nicht willst. Heute ist…", sie stockte kurz. „ …heute ist Freds Beerdigung und da ist es vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Ich kann das verstehen, ehrlich."

Ron setzte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand. „Nein Hermine, es ist okay wirklich!", sagte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme. „Mach dir nicht dauernd Sorgen um mich." Er lächelte sie an und drückte dann ihre Hand.

Hermine sah ihn jedoch weiterhin mit besorgtem Blick an.

Ron griff nach seiner Tasche und zog sie vom Bett hoch.

„Komm sonst gehen die ohne uns." Er küsste sie kurz auf den Mund, was schließlich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Dann verließen sie Hand in Hand den Schlafsaal.


	6. Nach der Beerdigung

Der Fuchsbau wirkte still als Ron die Pforte öffnete die auf den Hof führte.  
Hermine, Ginny und Harry folgten ihm.  
Einen Moment blieb Ron stehen und betrachtete das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war.  
Alles schien genauso friedlich zu sein wie er es in Kindertagen gewohnt gewesen war.  
Hermine trat neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und zog ihn dann in Richtung Eingangstür.  
Mrs. Weasley öffnete ihnen und schloss sie zur Begrüßung nacheinander in die Arme.  
„Geht es euch allen gut? Wir können gleich los ich sag dann nur noch schnell Arthur bescheid."  
Ron sah seine Mutter an.  
Sie sah aus als hätte sie Tage lang nicht geschlafen (was vermutlich auch so war) und ihre Augen waren rot und blutunterlaufen.  
Bestimmt hat sie wieder die ganze Nacht geweint, dachte Ron betrübt.  
Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und warteten auf die anderen.  
Percy und Mr. Weasley kamen die Treppe hinunter und begrüßten sie.  
„Wo ist George?", fragte Ginny besorgt und blickte zur Treppe.  
„Er ist schon mit Bill, Charlie und Fleur vorgegangen.", antwortete Mr. Weasley knapp.  
Dann, nach einer weiteren halben Stunde machten sie sie sich auf den Weg  
zum Friedhof.

Die Beerdingung war das traurigste was Hermine je erlebt hatte.  
Selbst zwei Stunden danach hatte sie noch Tränen in den Augen.  
Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken wie es Ron ging.  
Ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen zerriss ihr fast das Herz.  
Er hatte jedoch darauf bestanden noch heute Abend nach Australien gehen zu wollen.  
Hermine hatte erst versucht es ihm auszureden doch jetzt dachte sie, dass Ron die Reise vielleicht von seiner Traurigkeit ablenken konnte und wenn sie ehrlich war brauchte auch sie dringend eine Abwechslung.  
Für den Rest der Zeit beschloss sie sich ein wenig hinzulegen und mit ihren Gedanken bei Ron war sie schon bald eingeschlafen.

Ron betrat leise Ginnys Zimmer.  
Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und schlief.  
Leise kam er näher und kniete sich neben das Bett. Er betrachtete sie.  
Sie sah so friedlich und verletzlich aus und Ron musste für einen Moment daran denken wie er genauso neben ihr gesessen hatte als sie aus Malfoy Manor entkommen waren.  
Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solche Angst um sie gehabt wie damals.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.  
Dann beugte er sich vor, küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und erhob sich wieder.  
Hermine blinzelte und öffnete langsam ihre Augen.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."  
Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich auf. „Nicht schlimm." Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich neben sie auf die Bettkante.  
„Wie geht es dir?" Sie stellte diese Frage in letzter Zeit ständig, dachte sie.  
Ron schwieg.  
Besorgt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, dann, ohne Vorwarnung umarmte sie ihn heftig.  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Sie wollte nicht weinen vor Ron, ihm musste es schon schlecht genug gehen, er hatte schließlich seinen Bruder verloren.  
Dennoch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun und Ron legte auch noch seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.  
In dem Moment dachte Hermine, dass sie ihn einfach nicht verdient hatte.  
Als sie von einem heftigen Schluchzer geschüttelt wurde drückte Ron sie sanft von sich weg um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„ Es wird alles gut, Hermine."  
Sie nickte und versuchte zu lächeln was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.  
Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

So saßen sie noch lange da und trösteten sich.  
Sie hatten noch viel vor sich.  
Es würde bestimmt kein Kinderspiel werden in Australien. Doch sie wussten, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen würden.


	7. Australien

Australien-Sydney

15:30 Uhr

Hermine seufzte. Jetzt befanden sie sich schon einen Tag in Sydney. Sie und Ron waren nach ihrer Ankunft direkt zu dem Haus von Hermines Eltern gegangen. Doch wie sie dort feststellen mussten waren Mr und Mrs Wilkins auf einer Geschäftsreise.

Ron und Hermine blieb also nichts anderes übrig als für einige Nächte in einem Hotel zu übernachten. Sie ließen die Nummer des Hotels in der Zahnarzt Praxis, die ihre Eltern hier eröffnet hatten zurück und baten die Zahnarzthelferin darum Mr und Mrs Wilkins auszurichten sich bitte bei ihnen zu melden.

Hermine ließ sich erschöpft auf das kleine Sofa fallen, welches sich in ihrem Zimmer befand. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen weil sie pausenlos an ihre Eltern denken musste. Natürlich war sie enttäuscht, dass sie nicht zu hause waren und außerdem aufgeregt auf das Wiedersehen mit ihnen. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst, dass ihr der Zauberspruch um den Bann von ihren Eltern zu lösen nicht gelingen könnte. Gerne hätte sie Ron bei sich gehabt doch der schien im Bett neben ihr so friedlich zu schlafen, dass sie ihn unmöglich hätte wecken können ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Ron ins Zimmer kam.

„Hey.", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hey." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich neben sie.

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde.

Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht richtig an ihre Beziehung gewöhnt. Es war einfach zu ungewohnt Ron seit sieben Jahren Freundschaft einfach so zu küssen aber gleichzeitig machte es sie überglücklich. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er überlegte kurz. „ Was hältst du davon wenn wir ein bisschen die Stadt erkunden? Etwas anderes können wir sowieso nicht tun."

Sie nickte. „Gute Idee." Sie sprang auf. „ Na los worauf wartest du noch?" Sie packte seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn lächelnd. „Warte kurz ich muss mich nur schnell fertig machen. Damit lief sie schnell ins Badezimmer und ließ einen grinsenden Ron zurück.

Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag.

Sie machten einen langen Spaziergang und gingen in alle möglichen Geschäfte.

Ron war so fasziniert von der Muggelwelt und stellte so viele Fragen, dass Hermine Mühe hatte alle zu beantworten.

Trotzdem fand Hermine, war er dabei irgendwie süß und anstatt genervt zu reagieren wie sie es eigentlich vorhatte konnte sie sich das Lächeln nicht mehr von Gesicht wischen.

Am Ende des Tages gingen sie schließlich noch in eine Pizzeria und kehrten erst sehr spät zum Hotel zurück.

Als sie dort ankamen sprach sie Empfangsdame sie plötzlich an.

„Miss Granger? Eine gewisse Mrs Wilkins hat vor ein paar Stunden für sie angerufen. Ich habe ihr gesagt Sie seien im Moment außer Haus. Sie hat eine Telefonnummer für Sie hinterlassen."

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie ergriff nur Rons Arm und hielt sich an ihm fest als befürchte sie ihre Beine könnten sie nicht länger tragen.

Ron schaltete blitzschnell.

„Vielen Dank Miss." Er ließ sich von ihr die Telefonnummer geben, nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer.


	8. Ron, ganz groß

„Hermine?", sagte Ron besorgt als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren und er sie erst einmal auf das Sofa bugsiert hatte.

Hermine zwang sich Ron anzusehen. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Hey!" Er nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Hermine klammerte sich an ihn. Dann sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme: „Ron! Ich bin ja so froh von meinen Eltern zu hören, aber...aber ich hab solche Angst. Was ist wenn ich den Zauber nicht schaffe? Was wenn..."

„Hermine!", unterbrach er sie. „Du bist die klügste, brillianteste und beste Hexe die ich kenne. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, du wirst das schon schaffen! Und wenn nicht... dann finden wir eben einen anderen Weg."

Hermine klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern seit wann er so einfühlsam war. Der Krieg hatte sie alle mehr verändert als sie sich hätte vorstellen können.

Ron schob sie ein Stück von sich weg um sie anzusehen. Er wischte ihr sie Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich schlage vor, du gehst jetzt erst einmal schlafen und morgen sehen wir weiter, okay?"

Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Eine Stunde später lag Hermine hellwach in ihrem Bett und konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschlafen. Ihr gingen einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie starrte zu Ron hinüber, der fest zu schlafen schien und hörte seinem gleichmäßigen Atem zu. Hermine wollte und konnte jetzt nicht allein sein. Sie schlug sie Bettdecke zurück und tappte langsam zu Rons Bett.

„Ron?", flüsterte sie. Als er keine Reaktion zeigte kniete sie sich neben sein Bett. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

„Hermine?" Er sah sie erschrocken an. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts, ich konnte nur nicht schlafen.", murmelte sie. Ron entspannte sich etwas.

„Kann ich nicht bei dir schlafen?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie spürte wie sie knallrot wurde und hoffte, dass ihm das Halbdunkeln nicht auffallen würde.

Ron schien sichtlich überrascht zu sein, lächelte sie dann aber an.

„Klar." Er rutschte etwas zur Seite und machte Platz für sie. Dankbar sah sie ihn an und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. Er legte seine Arme um sie und Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine.", flüsterte er. Als sie nichts erwiderte musste er mit Verwunderung feststellen, dass sie schon tief und fest schlief.

Die helle Morgensonne schien Ron ins Gesicht. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in Hermines hübsches Gesicht. Ron musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Also war das gestern doch kein Traum gewesen. Hermine lag neben ihm in seinem Bett und hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sie schlief immer noch tief. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Arm hoch und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Dann stieg er aus dem Bett und verschwand eine weile im Badezimmer. Als er wieder völlig fertig angezogen und mit notdürftig gekämmten Haaren herauskam schlief Hermine immer noch. Also schnappte er sich den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer den er von der Empfangsdame bekommen hatte und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Telefon.

Als Hermine schließlich aufwachte war Ron verschwunden. Sie schaute im Badezimmer nach, doch auch dort war er nicht. Da konnte sich nicht erklären konnte wo er hingegangen sein könnte und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Eine halbe Stunde später begann sie sich bereits Sorgen zu machen und war drauf und dran nach ihm zu suchen als sich plötzlich sie Tür öffnete und er hereinkam.

„Ron! Wo warst du?!", rief sie aufgebracht und lauter als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Telefonieren."

„Telefo...was? Du weißt wie man telefoniert?", fragte sie nun mehr als verwundert und starrte ihn an.

„Jaah gut, oder?", sagte er stolz. „ Hat Harry mir beigebracht, für den Notfall."

„Wie lange hat er da denn für gebraucht?"

„Hey!", erwiderte er gespielt beleidigt. Doch dann wurde sein Blick ernst.

„Ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen. Sie sagt wir können um 3 Uhr vorbeikommen."

„Was?", japste Hermine und sah ihn bestürzt an. „Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Nur, dass wir ein paar Fragen an sie haben."

„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Jetzt denken sie bestimmt noch wir wollen ihr eine Versicherung verkaufen oder so was!", rief sie und lief hektisch im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Eine was?"

„Egal!" Sie beruhigte sich etwas. „Ron , ich hab Angst!"

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Hermine! Wir haben doch gestern schon darüber gesprochen. Ich bin für dich da, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Sie nickte und umarmte ihn dann. „Vielen Dank, Ron!"


	9. Das Wiedersehen

Dicht gefolgt von Ron ging Hermine die Straße entlang in der ihre Eltern jetzt wohnten.

Sie waren eine Stunde zu früh aber Hermine hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten zu warten.

Kurz vor dem Haus zog sie Ron hinter eine Gartenhecke und wühlte in ihrer Tasche herum.

„Was machst du?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Wir können nicht einfach so bei ihnen rein spazieren und sie mit einem Zauber attackieren, Ron."

Jetzt hatte sie offenbar gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie zog Harrys Tarnumhang aus ihrer Tasche und warf ihn über sich und Ron. Dann murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch und nickte kurz darauf zufrieden.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Aufspürzauber. Sie sind offenbar nicht zu hause."

„Und jetzt?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt warten wir, bis sie zurückkommen. Wenn sie vor der Haustür sind sag ich den Zauberspruch um den Bann zu lösen. Das ist viel einfacher als wenn wir vorher noch mit ihnen reden und uns irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen."

Ron nickte. Also lehnten sie sich an eine Hauswand und warteten.

Die Zeit verging, langsam für Hermine. Immer wieder ging sie im Kopf den komplizierten Zauberspruch durch. Als sie schon glaubte ihre Eltern würden gar nicht mehr auftauchen hörten sie plötzlich wie ein Auto näher kam . Sie lugte durch die Hecke und sah wie es auf die Einfahrt ihrer Eltern halt machte. Eine Frau stieg aus. Ron bemerkte, dass sie die selben buschigen Haare hatte wie Hermine. Auf der anderen Seite stieg jetzt ein Mann aus, den Ron nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

„Mum. Dad.", flüsterte Hermine.

Ron griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Hermine erwiderte den Druck, konnte ihren Blick aber nicht von ihren Eltern wenden, die sich jetzt in Richtungen Haustür begaben.

Hermine machte sich bereit.

„Du schafft das!", hörte sie Ron flüstern. Wie dankbar sie ihm war, dass er hier war.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie es ohne ihn bis hierher geschafft hätte.

Mit diesem Gedanken sprach sie den Zauberspruch aus.

Gespannt hielt sie den Atem an. Sie starrte zu ihren Eltern hinüber, aber konnte beim besten Willen keine Veränderung feststellen. Trotzdem. Sie musste es versuchen.

Sie nickte Ron kurz zu, und zog den Tarnumhang von ihnen herunter.

Dann erhob sie sich und schritt langsam auf die beiden Leute zu. Ron folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand.

„H-hallo!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie klang als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ihre Eltern starrten sie an. Offenbar konnte sie sich nicht erklären wo sie auf einmal hergekommen war.

„Hallo.", erwiderte ihr Vater. Und dann: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Suchst du jemanden?", fragte jetzt auch ihre Mutter.

Hermine spürte nur wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie fühlte sich als ob ihr Herz jeden Augenblick zerspringen würde und das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich unglaublich schwer.

Ihre Beine gaben nach. Sie hörte Ron der ihren Namen schrie. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als Hermine wieder erwachte lag sie in einem völlig fremden Zimmer in eine warme Decke eingewickelt.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Kopf tat ein bisschen weh, aber sonst fehlte ihr nichts. Gerade wollte sie aufstehen als eine Frau ins Zimmer kam. Als die Frau sie sah ließ sie die Kissen die sie getragen hatte fallen.

„Hermine!!" Damit stürmte sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie heftig.

Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren was hier gerade vor sich ging.

„Mum?!"

„Oh mein Schatz, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wie geht es dir?"

Hermine die erst jetzt begriffen hatte, dass es wirklich ihre Mutter war, die gerade vor ihr stand schrie plötzlich auf. „ Mum!" Sie warf sich in die Arme ihre Mutter und fing an zu schluchzen.

„Aber... aber i-ich versteh das nicht. I-ich... ich dachte...?"

„Beruhige dich erstmal, Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen wir wissen über alles Bescheid."

„Was? Woher?"

Die Tür ging auf und ihr Vater kam ins Zimmer.

„Hermine!"

Auch er eilte jetzt auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Meine Kleine, bist du okay?"

„Jaah!", Hermine lächelte ihn mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht an.

„Aber woher..?" Dann sah sie Ron im Türrahmen stehen.

Er sah unheimlich erleichtert aus, Hermine wohlauf zu sehen, wollte aber anscheinend die Familie nicht stören. Hermine strahlte ihn an.

„Komm rein Junge!", lachte ihr Vater. „Ron war so nett uns alles zu erklären. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns erst nicht erinnern konnten, aber als Ron, deinen Namen geschrien hat kamen plötzlich alle Erinnerungen zurück!".

Bei den Worten wurde Ron knallrot. Er stand jetzt neben ihren Eltern und Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn so fest, dass sie ihn fast umgeworfen hätte.

Ihre Mutter lächelte glücklich und ihr Vater guckte zwar erst etwas missmutig, doch dann musste auch er lächeln. Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Endlich hatte sie ihre Eltern zurück.

Jetzt, dachte sie, jetzt wird alles gut.


End file.
